Containers made from material which is susceptible to deformation when heated, in particular thermoplastic materials such as PET or PEN, are well known. The use of such materials to manufacture the container allows a preform to be made and then subsequently expanded under pressure to obtain a finished article. The use of such preforms is known in the art, for example in WO97/19801, WO97/19806 and WO2003/095170.
Containers for materials such as paint are required to be secure, such that the lid of the container does not readily come off, e.g. when dropped from a height.
There is therefore a need for containers, made from material which is susceptible to deformation when heated, which have a design such that the lid is securely attached and does not readily come off.